Such a method is described in the document "Optical Fiber Fusion Splicer, SUMIOFCAS Type 34" of the firm of Sumitomo Electric.
The video camera detection of the video signal information components succeeding one another at a high frequency requires a considerable number of components for electronic circuit elements, particularly for converting the analog video signals into digital signals required for storage and for the processor. Moreover, a considerable amount of memory is required.